Isa Lavelle
Isa is a small, 14-year-old girl who is one of the protagonists of the story and accompanies the the main group throughout their adventure. She is most commonly seen fighting with various knives, and is considered the little sister of the group to most. Most of the time, she is seen alongside her guardian, Lotte. Isa is most notable for her infatuation with Esther Carina, and her tendency to put him above all else. Appearance Isa has a short, slim frame with ghostly white complexion. She has long, straight, dark brown hair that frames her face and reaches her waist in length. Her eyes are bright silver. Her outfit consists of a black, oversized turtleneck sweater with and a heart patch messily sewn on in the middle. Along with that, she wears faded blue skinny jeans with a belt for space to sheath various knives on her sides. She also sports black knee-high boots that she can easily slip into, matching with her signature black bow that can always be seen in her hair. Formal Isa's formal outfit of choice would be a frilly, short-sleeved black dress adorned with many bows that falls inches above her knees. She wears a choker around her neck, and wears knee-high white socks with lace cuffs along with black mary janes. Personality Isa would best be described as reclusive, positive, and passionate. Due to her crippling shyness, she rarely talks to someone she doesn’t know or anyone who appears intimidating, normally not saying a word around them; Unless they threaten someone she loves. She puts forth effort every day and works hard to be of use to the group. Although appearing positive and strong, inside she is rather self-conscious and sensitive, taking everyone’s opinions toward her very personally. She cries more often than she would want to admit, out of worry or hurt feelings. Despite her cute appearance and attitude, she has a very dark mind and often ponders concepts such as murder, death, and gore, which she is obsessed with. As sweet and gentle as she appears to be, Isa is, in reality, a very jealous person. It is the only emotion she cannot control, and it often shows itself more often around Esther Carina. This is because most of her jealousy is aroused from someone trying to hurt or take him from her in any way, shape, or form. If someone tries to hurt him by means of words or violence, Isa will become immensely violent and unstable. She believes that anyone who aspires to hurt Esther or lusts after him is despicable and will be gruesomely hurt or killed on the spot by her own hands, without an ounce of sympathy or hesitation. When in this state her morality is often tossed to the side, and she will do anything and everything she can to save Esther or keep him to herself, even if it means betraying her friends. She is known to speak in a deeper or more mature voice when angered. Traits and Abilities Being small and frail as Isa is, it comes with many advantages for her. She may be the fastest and swiftest person within the group. This allows her to avoid damage, dodge, and complete her tasks quickly. She can use knives and one-handed objects with skill. She owns many, but favorites her cleaver. Her lightweight build allows her to move around, hide, and sneak with ease. Even when she is not doing all that well in battle, her positivity, bloodlust, and motivation to protect her loved ones will allow her more stamina than usual for a short period of time. When angered or unstable, her attacks will become more powerful but less accurate. She prefers to violently attack and mangle the bodies of her victims. Having a weak frame also comes with many disadvantages, as she could be easily hurt or damaged due to her little stamina and endurance. She does not fare well against bulky or defense-based opponents, and could be knocked out almost instantly if hit by a strong force. A single hit or scratch on her slows her down quite drastically, especially if it causes bleeding. This leaves her as an easy target, especially when alone or unprotected. Cruel Alice Cruel Alice is the name of Isa’s signature ability, being able to dual-wield two different weapons at the same time. She often does this with her cleaver and one of her knives. One of the moves that her ability allows her to demonstrate is being able to stab the opponent deeply with her left hand that holds the knife, which causes her to stick to them somewhat. Then, when the opponent is possibly writhing or clawing at her, she uses her right hand, that holds her cleaver, to either decapitate them or attempt to chop off their limbs. Quotes * “But… I w-want to hurt people...” * "Lottie is my best friend." * “Esther... I love him. He's the love of my life." * “If you touch him, I'll kill you.” * “Don’t make me cut you...” * "Look... look at all of the blood! It's sooo beautiful!" Trivia * Isa has been in love with Esther Carina since childhood. * She may be one of the most gruesome characters. * Isa's weapon, her cleaver, is inspired off of Rena Ryūgū's cleaver from Higurashi: When They Cry. * Esther has gifted her a combat knife named Quietus’ Light, and she uses it in battle occasionally. * Esther also has a unique nickname for Isa, that being “Cherry Blossom”. * Her last name, Lavelle, means “fond of movement or travel” in french, hence her speed. * She has a fascination with cats. Category:Characters Category:Noble Roses Category:Protagonists